Doppelganger
The Doppelganger is a special boss found in the Temple of the Moon in Area 7. The Temple of the Moon is unlocked after beating the Snow Queen in Area 13. Doppelganger is, as his name implies, a clone of the player character. He has the same pink and black colors, and he also wields the same sword as you do, of the same size. However, his sword will not copy any enchantments on the player's sword; instead, his sword will always do Dark-elemental damage. Interestingly, his sword will be colored as if it was the opposite of the element of the player's sword. If the player's sword has no element, the Doppelganger's will be red. When the Doppelganger is defeated, he will drop the Energy Blade. Strategy There are two strategies to defeat the Doppelganger, taking into account that his sword's size will always match the player's. The safer method relies on magic, but it is possible to survive in melee, thanks to the shape of the player's hitbox. With Magic Doppelganger cannot attack with Magic, so an easy strategy is to reset the size of your weapon to the minimum, and then hit him with your Magic. This guarantees that he will not hit you, but with most spells getting him into the right position is difficult. Luckily, Chaser ensures he will be hit no matter where you are on screen, as long as obtaining 100,000,000 gold is doable. The second best spell to use, damage-wise, is Napalm. Removing the Gauntlet allows for faster attacks with Magic. Make sure your Intelligence is at a somewhat-high level before the fight - 200 to 300 should bring him down within five minutes. Without Magic With proper positioning, it is possible to hit the Doppelganger with your sword without him being able to hit you. Adjust your sword's width so that it's relatively low; you don't want it too wide, or else you won't have room to move. Position yourself slightly below and to the side of Doppelganger (depending on the width of the sword), and you should be able to safely attack while he cannot retaliate. As he constantly moves (albeit very slowly), you'll have to keep making small adjustments in order to stay in a good position to attack. The advantage of this strategy is that you can utilize your sword's weapon level, your Strength, and perhaps your Intelligence all at once, making the fight much faster. While it may look like it's easy to get hit, you actually will not take damage unless the center of your player character is hit - the Doppelganger's sword can clip through your head without doing any damage. Conversely, he will take damage from your sword if any part of him is hit. With the Scimitar The battle is arguably easier with the Scimitar compared to other weapons. If you use the Scimitar, you should be above him (and to the side) rather than below. The curvature of the Scimitar thus prevents him from hitting you. Gallery (100 width and 100 length).]] (100 width and 100 length).]] Category:Enemies Category:Bosses